


Ghosts

by GabrielSnow



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielSnow/pseuds/GabrielSnow
Summary: 史蒂夫没能走上战场，依旧生活在布鲁克林。战后的一天，一个黑衣幽灵光顾了他的家。





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> 另一种可能。改写美队1，假设史蒂夫没有遇见厄斯金博士，没能上战场。会有详细的暴力描写。  
> 坑！下一次更新遥遥无期。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯上星期刚过了29岁生日，但他的腿脚已经不怎么灵便了，左脚的旧伤迟迟不愈，爬楼梯成为了世界上最折磨的事情。   
三楼的福勒太太把丈夫的拐杖送给他当成出狱的礼物——可怜的福勒先生几年前以八十高龄过世了——此后那根木头就再也没有离开他的身边。   
前天买的土豆快吃完了，只够中午一顿土豆汤。战后的经济有所复苏，但微薄的稿费收入大多付了自己的医疗费。  
他的病史长过他的身高，因为代偿作用，那些原本健康的关节越来越坏，医生说他熬不过今年冬天。  
他应该听巴基的话——他第一千次告诉自己。  
巴基出发去英格兰的第二周，史蒂夫用了第六份伪造的身份去参军，被当场拆穿，在监狱关了半年。期间因为不肯向混混服软，被打断了左腿，落下了病根。  
和他一同回到布鲁克林的，还有巴基的阵亡通知书。  
母亲过世后，他就失去了唯一的亲人，无牵无挂。执着的想要上战场，从私人角度说，他觉得自己没什么可失去了。  
直到史蒂夫一身黑色、站在巴恩斯家门口，看到人们拿一套衣服代替了巴基下葬因为根本找不回他的尸首，他才第一次真切的感受到战争的血腥与残酷。  
战争夺走了他最后的珍宝。  
他浑浑噩噩的站在哀悼的人群中，听人们窃窃私语，议论感叹巴恩斯的英雄事迹——他为了掩护小队撤退，独自留下断后，一个人一把枪硬是阻止了德国人的进攻。最后德国人不得不动用了坦克，将他和藏身的树一起轰成了碎片。  
巴基一直都是对的，他比他更懂得战争的血腥与无情，一直阻止他不知天高地厚的送死，而他又是那么倔强，一次又一次践踏他的好意。  
直到真的孑然一身。

去年蕾贝卡远嫁到了佛罗里达，莉兹阿姨邀请他一同去定居——湿润的空气和温暖的阳光对他的呼吸系统有好处——可他拒绝了，因为莫名的执着而坚守在这里。  
午饭过后左膝盖要命的疼起来——旧伤总是比报纸上的天气预告更准确预知阴雨。  
他不得不冒着风雨把这个星期的画稿交到了编辑部，换了一些稿费来买下一周的土豆。  
五点钟天就黑得像午夜。  
到了楼门口，他笨拙的收起了跟自己差不多高的雨伞，一手拄拐，一手拄雨伞，一瘸一拐的爬上楼梯。  
刚刚进屋，没有开灯，他就察觉到了不对。  
他的房子仅有一间屋子，卧室厨房浴室书房全都在挤一处，小得像个火柴盒，从这头到那头只有几步的距离，抬眼就能看到另一端。因此，屋子里多出来的人就变得异常显眼。  
那人站在柜子旁边，一身漆黑如何最浓重的夜，几乎完美的隐没于黑暗之中，悄无声息得就像一件家具——如果不是史蒂夫的家具太少，可能根本无法发现他。  
史蒂夫忽然意识到，对方根本没有隐藏起来的打算。  
这个人没有抢劫——他确信自己是整个布鲁克林最差劲的抢劫对象，因为他字面意义上一无所有。  
一无所有，因此没有什么值得恐惧。  
“你想要什么？”史蒂夫镇定的站在那里。  
屋外雨点噼里啪啦的落下，屋内黑暗如同水汽一般漂浮在空气中。  
他有一种莫名的感觉——陌生的不速之客侵入他的私人住宅，然而却没有任何突兀。  
黑衣人开口了，就好像有一百年没有使用过自己的声带了，那声音沙哑得像从一个锈了的机器人嘴里发出。  
“你是谁？”  
这一刻史蒂夫像是活生生冻住了，整个人呆愣在原地，忘记如何行动。  
下一秒黑衣人发出了一声痛苦的呻吟，捂着头跪倒在了地板上，身体抽搐着、呻吟迅速变成了哀嚎。  
一道闪电骤然落下，屋内刹那亮如白昼。  
照亮了幽灵苍白的脸。  
已经死去的巴基·巴恩斯的脸。  
“巴基！上帝啊，巴基！”  
史蒂夫不顾一切的扑上去抱住他。  
巴基脸色苍白的像个死人，绿眼睛瞪得大大的然而空无一物。他的左手是金属的，上面还沾着什么人的血。  
然而那些都不重要了。  
他不在乎他是从地狱还是天堂回来，他不在乎他是僵尸还是幽灵，他只知道自己再也不会放手了。如果必定要归入地狱，他也要跟他一起，直到时光尽头、末日审判。

“去年贝卡结婚了，莉兹阿姨和艾伯特叔叔都跟着她搬去了佛州。不是他们不想等你，巴基，实在是……”  
巴基苦笑着摇头：“他们已经失去我了，想要照顾好贝卡。”  
“你是在这里等我吗，哥们？”  
史蒂夫沉默了，心思被揭穿，索性不再掩饰，点点头。  
“你结婚了吗？认识漂亮姑娘了吗？”  
“不，当然没有，没有姑娘愿意嫁给一个病秧子。”沉默了一秒钟，史蒂夫努力打趣道，“我还参加了你的葬礼。”  
“我的葬礼？”  
“来了很多军人，他们说你为了让小队成功撤退，于是一个人埋伏在了树上，仅用一把狙击枪拦住进攻……”  
“我看见了他们拿坦克炮筒对着我，所以最后一刻我跳下来了，但是被掉下的树枝砸断了胳膊。”  
说着，他动了动左手。  
那里是金属的，还沾着什么人的血。  
史蒂夫故意不去看那里。  
“还有个穿军装的女士。”  
“玛格丽特·卡特。你觉得她很漂亮？”  
史蒂夫耸耸肩。  
“我也觉得丽塔·海华兹很漂亮。”随即苦笑道，“我以为她是你的女朋友，就试图跟她说说话，问问你的情况，她只是瞧了我一眼，转身就走了。”  
“她生前很漂亮。”  
“生前？”  
“听着，史蒂夫，我刚刚杀了她，杀了所有的那些人。”巴基抱住了自己的头，“我只是想回家，但我在这里会连累你，我必须要离开。”  
“我失去你一次了，巴基，那时我才知道什么叫‘一无所有’。所以我不会失去第二次了。反正医生说我熬不过这个冬天，早晚都会死，我不会再放手了。”

 

TBC


End file.
